


two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Butterflies, Falafels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on the anniversary of the day he agreed to stop saying “Fuck it" and she agreed to start saying yes, Jal brings Chris a falafel and then eats it in his honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl

**Author's Note:**

> I listen to Pink Floyd and get Chris/Jal feels out of nowhere. Fuck it, I guess.

Every year on the anniversary of the day he agreed to stop saying “Fuck it" and she agreed to say yes, Jal brings Chris a falafel and then eats it in his honor.

:…:

One day she sees those grow-your-own-butterfly kits in a shop and finds herself walking out with it. She watches the caterpillars get fat off the leaves she picks them from the shrub in the lobby of her apartment building every day. The day the first one starts in a on a cocoon, she calls in sick to work and doesn’t bother to try and make her coughing sound convincing. The day the first beautiful butterfly emerges, she makes a wish that maybe, just maybe, they’ll make the outside of the world a little more beautiful, a little different than it was before.

Then she says fuck it and lets them fly out her window.

:…:

She keeps the key to his old flat on her keychain. She doesn’t tell Shell this.

:…:

Her flat has six goldfish now, which she can’t seem to explain. Although she is feeding them fish food, not pills.

:…:

She likes her eggy bread a bit on the burnt side now, Cassie can’t make it right.

:…:

His name’s not Terry, and he isn’t from East Anglia. His name is Alex and he plays the Trombone and he aced all his A-Levels. She thinks he has a cute smile, but she promised Chris there would be no blowing trombonists.


End file.
